


Fic: Three Steps (A-Team, NC-17)

by liz_mo



Category: A-Team
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets a surprising invitation. But that's only the first step…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Three Steps (A-Team, NC-17)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [still at work](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=still+at+work)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
accomplished  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ateam](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/ateam), [fic](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hannibal/face](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/hannibal/face), [slash](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
  
_**Fic: Three Steps (A-Team, NC-17)**_

Three Steps   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: H/F  
Warnings/Genre/Categories: Slash, First Time, PWP, Romance, probably clichéd and sappy in places  
Summary: Hannibal gets a surprising invitation. But that's only the first step…

 

Step One: To Moon

Rain battered against the windowpanes, running down in rivulets.  
Hannibal stared, unseeing, out into the night.  
In his mind, he remembered this afternoon, when the Team had been on their way from lunch to the parked cars.

It had been raining all morning, but just then there'd been a short break and the ground was littered with puddles.  
Murdock was, of course, delighted and enjoying stepping into every one of them, making Face trying to avoid being splattered and making BA grumble about mud in his van.  
But Hannibal could tell that all three of them were having fun and the sight of them happy and carefree was a treasure that didn't happen enough.   
When they reached the corvette, Face pulled out a folder of files and handed them to Hannibal with a flourish.  
Hannibal flipped through them and praised the good work with a 'Nice!'   
The smile that graced his Lieutenant's features just then was like the sun breaking through the clouds and Hannibal stood for a moment, as all the feelings he thought he had managed to shove into a dark corner of his soul came rushing back at once.

Even now, hours later, the memory of that moment brought those feelings back to the forefront and he hadn't managed to stuff them back where they belonged.

Hannibal sighed.

He'd had those feelings for the last twelve years, but they were as inappropriate and impossible now as they had been then…

* * *   
The ever present rain battered against the windowpanes.  
Colonel John Smith stood at the window of his office and watched the new Lieutenant walk briskly through the rain towards his own office.

He sighed.

The kid had been assigned to his unit two days ago and there were already complaints from all over the camp on his desk.

Blonde, blue eyes and a smile to die for, the young man had stirred feelings inside him that had no place in the military or the middle of a war.  
The Lieutenant was also way too young. Someone who shouldn't be in a war zone, but worry about getting a college degree and getting his sweetheart to consider marrying him.

Colonel Smith sighed again.

It didn't help to moon over something he couldn't have anyway. Time to get back to business. He would have to be on his feet to give the lecture the kid deserved and reduce the complaints to a bearable amount.

* * *

Hannibal wrenched his mind away from his thoughts of the past. Almost twelve years hadn't changed his feelings, but a lot of other things had.

The kid wasn't a kid anymore, but had changed into a man. The college degree never happened and never would. Neither was there a sweetheart to marry and Hannibal wasn't sure there ever would be.

Hannibal stared down at the folder and flipped through it yet again. Sometimes he really didn't give the kid enough credit. And he rarely let him know how good his work really was.

But what was that?

A note he hadn't seen before had been tucked in-between their client's latest bank statement and water bill.  
The handwriting was unmistakable.

Come over for dinner?  
F.

Dinner? Now? How would Face know that he'd look through the files today?  
Then it occurred to him. Face didn't know, couldn't know. And he'd never know if Hannibal even found the note or deliberately ignored it.   
A slow smile spread over Hannibal's features.   
Maybe not so impossible.  
Now one question remained:

Should he go?

 

Step Two: To Watch

Forty-five minutes later Hannibal had knocked on the door to Face's apartment and listened to a muttered curse coming from within.

A moment later the door opened and Face, impeccable as always, stood in the frame.

Dressed in khakis and a navy blue sweater with a cream-colored shirt underneath, he looked his most handsome and Hannibal had to suppress his body's reaction to the sight.

Face waved him in with a flourish and Hannibal stepped into the luxurious apartment, sniffing as a slightly burned smell assailed his nose.   
Turning a puzzled glance to his Lieutenant, Hannibal was taken aback to see the other man run a slightly shaking hand through his hair.  
His eyes darted everywhere but to Hannibal's eyes and the smile was forced.

Face was nervous.

"If this is about dinner being burned, don't worry. I came here mostly to talk anyway", Hannibal tried to sooth the other man.

Face gave a nervous laugh and turned away, leaving Hannibal to close the door and wondering, why Face was suddenly so nervous. He had sent the note after all. Or maybe he really hadn't expected for Hannibal to show up.  
Hannibal needed to make sure they both wanted the same thing, before he made a move that was not wanted.  
Their friendship meant more to him than anything else and he hoped that was the case with Face, too.

The man in question had moved to the window overlooking the city, staring at the rain outside, radiating tension.  
Hannibal stepped up behind him, suppressing the urge to kiss the tanned neck.  
Placing his hands on the slumped shoulders, he asked softly:

"What do you want?"

Hannibal watched as shivers ran through the man in front of him.

"I ...", Face sighed and turned around, head bowed, but Hannibal could still see the rueful smile grazing the lips, and he kept his touch firm.

"I can't think when you touch me", Face tried again.

Hannibal matched the smile and answered: "And I can't think when you smile."  
Face chuckled. "Think that's enough sap for now?"

"Definitely. But the question remains: What do you want?"

"I don't know", Face answered, finally raising his head and meeting Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal could see the honesty and emotional anguish in them. His lieutenant had never been able to con him.

"Why did you write the note then?"

"To figure out …what I want and …uhm…if you might…uh… might want the same."

"And … what if I do?" Hannibal said slowly, around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Face stared at him and the world screeched to a halt.

They must have stood like that, just staring at each other in new awareness, for several minutes, until Face smiled ruefully again.

"I don't know, but that would be … perfect", he said and the smile started to turn into a happy grin.

The world started spinning again.

Hannibal tried to swallow the lump in his throat and answer, but he couldn't.

"Since you are the great planner, maybe you have an idea?" Face asked and Hannibal was glad to notice that the anguish had receded although Face was still nervous.  
But it was a new, different kind of nervousness that came with the start of a new relationship and Hannibal was feeling it, too.   
He also knew that they both needed some semblance of normalcy before they could take this further.

"What about the dinner you promised me?" Hannibal answered, knowing Face well enough, that there might be a chance that the other man would get all flustered about the burned dinner and forget about this new something between them for a few seconds.  
And really, Face drew himself up and started to get into one of his long winded excuses, when he caught on to Hannibal's ruse and deflated again.

"Hannibal…" Face started to whine and then chuckled. "You know me too well."

Hannibal just grinned although he had had no idea how well Face knew him, too.

"Come on, kid, not everything can be burned that badly. Let's see if there's something edible left."

Face grinned back, and suddenly they were so much back to normal that Hannibal wasn't sure if their recent conversation had even happened.   
But the other man's words shattered that illusion.

"If you keep calling me 'kid' in this…uhm" Face faltered, but regained his composure again quickly. "Well, anyway, I'll start calling you 'dad' and then we'll see how that'll make YOU feel."

The 'so there' hang in the air and Hannibal just nodded, flabbergasted, and let Face lead him to the dining room.

The table was set for two with the good China and silverware, but it wasn't overtly romantic, no flowers nor candles.  
If Hannibal didn't know better, it could just have been a dinner between two friends.   
But he knew better and Face was acutely aware of it, too. Conversation was a little awkward at first, but both men tried hard to relax and be the friends they still were, that soon they were talking animatedly about their latest case, the client's problems, Murdock's newest fixation and whether or not they'd be able to visit BA's mum soon.

After dinner they cleaned up together, even though Face tried to insist that Hannibal was a guest, but Hannibal wasn't having none of it.  
Having used the guest bathroom in the hallway after they were done, Hannibal stepped into the living room to find Face staring out the window again.

Hannibal watched silently for a few minutes, and then cleared his throat softly.

Face turned and stepped towards him.

At that point, Hannibal really wished for a cigar and his right hand was half way to his shirt pocket when a warm and firm grasp intercepted it. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Face grinned again.

"Since I've reasonable cause to believe that you're going to kiss me in the next five minutes or so, I'd rather you wouldn't smoke right now. For later, I have a new box of Havanas on the coffee table."

Not being able to help himself, Hannibal threw back his head and laughed. He heard Face join in his laughter and the joyous sound made him realize that this was going to be all right. They could do this.  
Letting the laughter die, he looked at the man in front of him again.

Their eyes met and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

Hannibal's left hand had moved to Face's neck and was drawing the other man towards him, without Hannibal giving it a conscious thought.  
He became only aware of what was happening, when the blue eyes were suddenly very close and he could feel moist breath on his own lips.  
For a second he hesitated not being able to believe his luck to finally have Face in his arms but Face just crossed the gap and kissed him.  
Hannibal growled deep in his throat and opened his mouth to give the other man access.

God, Face could kiss.  
Kissing all those women seemed to have paid off.   
Hannibal wasn't even aware that their clasped hands were still crushed between their bodies, until Face tried to remove his hand from the grasp.

Making a little room and withdrawing his own hand, Hannibal realized that this was even better, because now he could wrap his arms around the other man properly. Face did the same and then they were kissing again, really kissing, passionate, tongues dueling, bodies pressed together full length.  
Hannibal felt the other man's hardness against his own and suddenly he just had to *breathe*.

Pulling out of the kiss and opening his eyes, he found that breathing was just as impossible, because the sight of the eyes of his ... lover robbed him of breath again.

However, Face was breathing just as heavily and looking slightly dazed, so Hannibal figured he'd done something right. Taking another shuddering breath, he moved them both over to the sofa and pushed the unresisting man in his arms down.

Noting that there really was a box full of cigars on the coffee table, Hannibal disentangled himself and reached out to take one. Inhaling the scent, he noticed that it was indeed a fine Cuban cigar.  
His actions seemed to animate Face, who lit his colonel's cigar.

Hannibal leaned back with a sigh.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

He saw the thoughts flicker through Face's eyes as the other man contemplated if he should answer that question seriously or not.

"Smoke cigars of a lesser quality?"

Twinkling eyes showed Hannibal that Face had found his equilibrium again, so he responded in kind.

"And what WILL I do with you?"

Now the happiest and sincerest smile Hannibal had ever seen on the other man, spread over the beautiful features. Face stood up and held out a hand to his Colonel.   
His smile turned wicked and a challenge entered the blue eyes.

"Make love to me all night! If you're up to it..." Face demanded.

Hannibal laughed and answered the challenge with a grin of his own as he grabbed his lover's hand.  
As he let himself be pulled up and towards the bedroom by Face, Hannibal reflected that it had been a good idea to wait all these years.

It couldn't get any better, could it?

 

Step Three: To Hold

After Hannibal closed the bedroom door behind them, he was thrown against it and Face was kissing him deeply.  
Hannibal was surprised by the force behind the kiss, but could not help but respond.

They kissed passionately again, as they had in the living room, Hannibal wrapping his arms around the other man and holding him tight.  
When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Face looked at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes and started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt. He started to voice a protest. Face just kissed him, until he was out of breath again, so he let the younger man do what he wanted.  
Soon the shirt fell to the floor and Face knelt down to remove Hannibal's shoes, pants and underwear.

When he was completely naked, Hannibal looked down at the man kneeling in front of him, meeting eyes filled with desire and lust and more emotions swirling underneath.  
He wanted to bend down, to get Face to stand up, so he could kiss him again, but the other man appraised Hannibal with a sweeping glance, licking his lips and leaning forward, he took the hard cock in front of him into his mouth, making Hannibal moan loudly and throw his head back against the door.   
Face sucked once and Hannibal came.

The kneeling man was so surprised he choked on the semen shooting down his throat as some of it dribbled down his chin. Hannibal's legs didn't support him anymore and he slid down to his knees.  
Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and licked his cum from the corner's of the mouth in front of him.   
Face's eyes slid shut, he moaned and shudders ran through his body.  
Hannibal stared at him in amazement, realizing his lover had just come, too.

Just from this.

It was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. But then he had never come just from one lick either.  
Hannibal drew the man in front of him into his arms, chuckling gently.  
Face was still drawing in deep breaths and had laid his head against Hannibal's naked chest.

Hannibal buried his nose in the blonde hair and murmured gently: "What do you say to relocate this to the bed? And I think one of us is overdressed."

He felt the answering nod against his chest and started to rise pulling the other man with him. Finally, they stood facing each other again and Hannibal noted that Face's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.  
He grinned, but gently caressed the red spot on one cheek with a finger. Face looked into his eyes and smiled ruefully, but the flush receded and he took Hannibal's hand, pulling the other man towards the bed.

"You're still overdressed", Hannibal pointed out.

"So do something about it", came the challenging answer.

"Oh, I will, Face, I will."

Instead of following up with his 'threat', he let go of Face's hand and headed towards the bathroom to clean up a little and grab a washcloth.  
When he came back into the room, Face was standing by the window, still dressed in the rumpled clothes.  
He looked delicious and this time Hannibal did not suppress the urge to kiss the neck as he came up behind his lover.  
He watched as a shiver ran down the other man's spine and put his arms around his lover, after throwing the washcloth on the bed behind them.  
Resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him, Hannibal was very happy to feel Face lean back against him.

"What's up?" Hannibal asked softly.

"I am", Face chuckled. "And that scares me a little", he added and Hannibal knew that he was not really referring to his fast recuperating abilities.

Still, Hannibal could not help but chuckle, too.

"An old man like me needs a little while longer to recharge, no matter how sexy his partner is", Hannibal admitted.

Face looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow.

"But we have all night and how about we get on the bed, so I can undress you properly?" Hannibal continued.  
"If I remember correctly, someone wanted to be made love to all night."

Face just smiled happily and moved out of the Colonels arms to lie on the bed.

Hannibal stood over his lover and looked him over, just as Face had done earlier. When Face started to squirm under his gaze, he leaned down and slowly started to undress him, until he was just as naked as Hannibal himself was.  
Then Hannibal picked up the washcloth and gently cleaned his lover's belly and genitals.  
Face smiled at him thankfully and Hannibal threw the cloth on the floor before climbing onto the bed and lying alongside the other man.

He reached out with an index finger and gently started to draw patterns on the smooth chest.

Closing his eyes against the sudden rush of feelings that seemed to overwhelm him, he understood exactly what Face had been scared of earlier.  
But he dismissed these thoughts because now he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

When he opened his eyes, he found Face smiling softly at him and suddenly Hannibal had the worst case of butterflies in his stomach ever since he had been 16 and was about to kiss for the first time.

However, Face just laughed at his stricken expression, pulled him down and kissed him firmly, the tongue going deep into Hannibal's mouth and exploring every surface and crevice.  
Deciding to leave his worries for later, Hannibal participated in the kiss eagerly; resting his weight on his elbows and stroking the hair underneath his fingertips.

When they had to break the kiss for some much-needed air, Face's eyes were definitely glassy and he graced Hannibal with a lustful smile, who felt his cock harden at the sight.  
He looked his lover over, from the beautiful features, over the tanned chest to the hard and proud cock. By the time his glance had reached the feet, he was fully hard again and he heard his lover chuckle.  
Hannibal threw him a silencing glance, but Face just laughed harder.

"Old, huh?" Face asked between bouts of laughter. "Or am I just the sexiest lover you ever had?"

"Did you just call me old, Lieutenant?" Hannibal responded in kind. "That calls for severe punishment!"

His hands started to roam over the naked body, nimble fingers seeking out the spots between ribs and under armpits where they could do their worst.

Only when Face was wheezing and tears of laughter were streaming down his cheeks, did the other man stop.  
He smiled broadly and it took him a moment to realize that the feeling permeating his whole being was pure happiness.

The short moment of distraction was his doom however, because the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, with Face looming over him and subjecting his body to the same treatment he had just given his lover.

But Hannibal Smith didn't give up without a fight, so he started his own attack again and soon they were rolling all over the bed, laughing, snatching kisses in between and trying to get as much skin on skin as they could.

When their laughter died down and they had run out of steam, Hannibal was on his back again, holding his lover tightly on top of him.  
They were both hard and sweating and suddenly the mood shifted.  
Face stared down at his lover and Hannibal felt as if he was drowning.

"Yes", he had to swallow. "You're the sexiest and most beautiful lover I've ever had", he said huskily.

His lover stared at him incredulously and Hannibal smiled his own lustful smile.

"Don't get used to me sprouting sweet talk like that."

"I'd be severely disappointed if you did", Face answered and pushed against Hannibal, who gasped and spread his legs in subtle invitation.  
Face's eyes widened, knowing immediately what his lover wanted.

"Are you sure, Hannibal?"

Hannibal just smiled in answer.

Face let out an explosive sigh and put his head down on Hannibal's shoulder, kissing the salty skin within easy reach.

Enjoying the caresses from his lover, Hannibal waited patiently for Face to make up his mind.

When Face raised his head again, Hannibal could see the lust burning in the blue eyes and he knew he'd get what he wanted.  
Anticipation and desire raced through him and he pushed up his hips to get his lover started.  
A gasp was his reward, but Face scooted down and licked a nipple, which made Hannibal close his eyes and moan.

Face continued with his lovemaking, licking, sucking nipples, grazing muscles with his teeth, until Hannibal had to stop him for fear he wouldn't last.

Grinning again, Face flicked a glance towards the bedside drawer and Hannibal took his cue and got the lube, opening it and squirting a generous amount onto his lover's outstretched hand.  
Tossing the tube onto the other side of the bed, Hannibal pulled his lover into a deep, passionate kiss.  
Face lay alongside him and gently inserted a finger into Hannibal's ass, causing Hannibal to moan again, with the sensations flooding him.  
When two fingers fit easily inside him, Hannibal's patience had run out. He needed Face inside him.

Now.

Hannibal pulled at his lover's arm and Face removed his fingers reluctantly. He wiped his hand on the sheets and moved to lie on top of Hannibal, propping himself up on his hands.

Hannibal locked gazes with his lover, who started to push into him.  
Taking a deep shuddering breath, he willed his muscles to relax and take the cock trying to make its way into his body. At last, Face was buried inside him and leaned onto his forearms.  
Hannibal reached upwards to steal a kiss, forcing his lover even deeper inside him. Face looked down at him with lust and a hint of trepidation in his eyes.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Hannibal smiled hazily up at his lover. His eyes were slanted and diluted with pleasure, only a hint of blue showing.

"Only a little. And it would get a lot better if you moved. What do I have to do to get you to move?"

Face smiled impishly, seemingly very content to stay where he was.

"Impatient, mon Colonel?"

"Move, Lieutenant!" Hannibal growled.

Face obeyed, but with excruciating slowness, which had Hannibal moaning in frustration. He clenched his muscles tightly and was rewarded with a gasp and a hard trust. Face glared at him, immediately slowing again to the leisurely rhythm he had going, seemingly being able to keep up this pace forever.  
Face was a skilled lover but Hannibal knew that even he could not hold out for much longer and he wanted to see him loose control. He also knew that Face was trying to do the same, but in this game there was no looser, only two winners.  
Smiling his jazzy grin, Hannibal reached up again to capture the blonde head and bring his mouth next to the ear.

"You feel so good inside me. I feel you moving deep inside me. Now fuck me, Face!"

Face groaned and complied, moving faster, but not as fast and hard as Hannibal wanted him to.  
But it was good for now, because he knew they both wouldn't last long anyway.  
Then Face grinned as much as he was able between gasps of pleasure and shifted slightly to change his angle.  
Hannibal's eyes slid shut and it was his turn to moan and gasp in pleasure, for Face was now hitting his prostate with every stroke.

Hannibal opened his eyes again and watched his lover, pupils dilated with lust, sweat dripping from the forehead.  
"Fuck me! Harder!" he demanded, watched, and felt it, as Face complied with a deep moan.  
He could feel the orgasm gather in his balls and judging from the frown of pleasure on his lover's face, he was not far off either.

Then there were only deep thrusts, heat, and pleasure and the feel of his lover inside him and around him. Hannibal came with his lover's name on his lips and the feel of Face coming inside him.

With a gush of breath, Face collapsed on top of him and Hannibal stroked the sweat slicked back.   
They lay like that for a while, listening to their slowing heartbeats.

When he'd softened somewhat, Face pulled out of his lover, but Hannibal prevented him from rolling off him.

"Hannibal..." Face started, and then stopped himself. "Shouldn't I call you 'John' now?" he asked, smiling down at Hannibal.

"You better stick with 'Hannibal'.'Cause I'm not going to call you 'Templeton' or 'Temp'!"

"Can I call you 'Sweetheart' then?"

Hannibal looked astonished up at his lover. He never figured Face to be one for overly sweet endearments.  
Then he noticed the twinkle in the blue eyes looking down on him and grinned.

"You know you can never scam me, honeycake."

"I know, snufflebear."

"So don't try, Studmuffin."

At this point Face dissolved into laughter and Hannibal pulled down the unresisting man to lie on top of him.  
He was unable to keep himself from joining in the laughter and he realized that he had never been happier.

When their laughter died down, they settled in to sleep, with Face snuggling in to Hannibal's shoulder.  
Hannibal looked down at the blonde head and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Would they be able to make this relationship work?

How long would it last?

What would they tell the others?

At that point, a possessive arm being thrown over his waist interrupted his thought process.

"I can hear you thinking. Stop it."

"Sorry, lover."

"I like that one."

"What?"

"Lover, love."

Hannibal smiled and said very softly: "Don't ever doubt that I love you, even if I might not say it often."

He could feel the answering smile against his shoulder.

"Now go to sleep, Colonel!"

Knowing an order when he heard one, Hannibal grinned again and settled deeper into the cushions.  
As he started to drift off his last thought was that he would not mind taking orders from his Lieutenant for the rest of his life.

Hannibal slept.


End file.
